The Little Two Week Guest
by Thepopcornpup
Summary: While Elsa and Anna are walking through town, they find an abandoned little girl, who was separated from her large family when they were boarding a boat. Now, the sisters have agreed to take care of the little girl for the two weeks until her family gets home, and she may just bring these two sisters closer together.


**Author's Note: Hi! This is just going to be short, fluffy little story. There will probably be 14 chapters, one for each day. I hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>It was a warm summer day in the kingdom of Arendelle. The Queen sat in her study, signing documents duitfully. She sighed peacefully, dipping her pen into her bottle of ink. All was quiet until Elsa heard a familiar knock on the door.<p>

"Do you want to build a snowman?" Anna sang.

Elsa laughed. "Come in, Anna! My door's always unlocked."

Anna smiled. It warmed her heart to hear her no-longer-estranged sister say that. She bounced into the room and kneeled next to Elsa. "What are you doing?" She asked casually.

"My job," Elsa replied.

"You mean doing boring queen stuff?" Anna grumbled.

"Yes," Elsa rolled her eyes.

"On a day like this?!" Anna exclaimed overdramatically.

"Well, I _am_ the queen every day," Elsa chuckled.

"But, look at how nice it is outside!" Anna skipped over to the window and pulled back the curtains, sending sparkling sunlight into the dim study. "Can't we do something?"

"Maybe we could take a walk through town," Elsa offered, turning to look at Anna.

"Ooh, okay!" Anna rushed over to her sister, pulled her out of her chair, and practically whipped her into the hall.

"I meant a little bit later!" Elsa laughed, stumbling behind Anna.

"Too bad!" Anna responded. "We're going now!"

"At least slow down!" Elsa told her.

"Fine." Anna gave in. She let go of Elsa's arm and slowed to a fast walk down the stairs.

Elsa rubbed her arm. "You have a strong grip, Anna."

"Yes, I do." Anna agreed as they strode out of the gates and into the town.

People greeted the royal sisters with smiles and sometimes bows. Anna waved back enthusiastically while Elsa softly smiled back.

A small boy of about four ran up to Elsa. "Queen Elsa!" He gasped. "Can you make the snow?"

"Of course," Elsa flicked her hand, sending a flurry in her palms.

"Wow…" the boy stared at her in wonder.

"Erik!" His mother came walking over. "I'm sorry, your majesty."

"Nah, don't be. Elsa loves doing the magic for children." Anna assured her.

"Thank you." The mother smiled. "Come on now, Erik."

"Bye Queen Elsa and Princess Anna!" Erik waved at them as he and his mother walked away.

Elsa laughed. "His enthusiasm reminds me so much of you, Anna."

Anna sighed happily, linking arms with Elsa. "This is so nice."

But, Anna's smile suddenly faded and was replaced with a look of concern.

"What is it?" Elsa asked, frowning.

"Someone's crying." Anna told her.

Now Elsa could hear it, too. The two sisters followed the sound to a tiny girl, no older than six, curled up behind a box of apples. They exchanged looks of pity and kneeled down next to her. "Hey," Anna said softly. "What's wrong?"

The girl looked up and gasped. "Y-you're the princess! And, you're the queen!"

Anna smiled a little. "Yes, we are."

The girl shook her head and wiped her tears. "I-I'm okay." But, her bottom lip was trembling.

"You can tell us," Elsa assured warmly. "It's not good to hold it in."

The girl began let her tears out. "I l-lost my m-mommy and d-daddy!"

"Don't worry," Anna put her arm around the girl. "We can help you find them. Where did you see them last?"

"W-we were g-getting on a b-boat for our v-vacation and I-I lost them in the c-crowd," the girl hiccupped. "I d-don't think they kn-know I'm gone be-because I have s-so many brothers and s-sisters. I-I've lost them bef-fore but I f-find them, but the b-boat left and n-now I c-can't be with th-them!"

The sisters looked at the girl heartbrokenly. "I'm so so sorry," Elsa whispered.

"Maybe you could stay with us in the castle until they get back," Anna offered.

"R-really?" The girl questioned. "Y-you'd let me stay with you?"

"Of course," Elsa nodded. "You can't stay alone."

The girl thrust her arms around Elsa and Anna gratefully. "Thank you so much!"

"It's no problem at all," Elsa said. "We want you to be safe."

Elsa picked her up and they headed back toward the castle. The girl was crying into Elsa's shoulder.

"What's your name?" Anna asked, trying to take her mind off of her situation.

"L-Laila," She sniffed.

"What a pretty name," Anna smiled.

"Thank you," Laila mumbled as they walked through the castle gates.

Elsa strode up to Gerda. "Would you please set up a room for Laila here? She's been separated from her family, so she's staying here until they return.

"Of course, my lady." Gerda nodded.

"Don't worry, Laila," Elsa smiled. "You'll be alright."

* * *

><p>Elsa and Anna soon found out that Laila's family would be away for two weeks, and that she had 5 brothers and 6 sisters.<p>

Laila had fallen asleep in Elsa's arms, so Elsa had put her to bed. After doing so, Elsa sat next to Anna in her room. "Can you believe this?" She questioned, sighing. "Her parents left without her! Can you imagine how horrible she must feel?"

"It's awful," Anna agreed. "But, she's in good hands."

Suddenly, Laila ran into the room, crying. Anna jumped off of the bed and opened her arms to her. Hugging her, she asked, "What's wrong?"

Laila sniffled and answered, "I woke up and got scared. D-do you think that maybe you and Queen Elsa could sing me a lullaby?"

"Sure," Anna smiled. "And, you don't have to say 'queen' and 'princess.' Just call us Elsa and Anna. We're your friends."

"Do you want to sing the lullaby Mama always sang to us?" Elsa asked Anna.

Anna nodded and they sang in unison,

_"Snow is sprinkling through the night_

_While you are in your bed tucked in tight._

_The ice is freezing all of the fjord,_

_But you're in your bed, nice and warm._

_Sleep well, princess, sleep long,_

_Close your eyes at the end of this song."_


End file.
